


Two years after

by ButterflyPup



Series: Two years after [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyPup/pseuds/ButterflyPup
Summary: "It was June 1998 when Sirius feet were standing on solid ground again. He didn’t know how he managed to get out nor did he remember what had happened in the place where he had stayed for two years. He didn’t even realise time had passed. It felt like it had only been a few seconds."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [Erin](http://marvelousmckinnon.tumblr.com/)

When Sirius left his safe so-called home in June 1996 he knew it was dangerous but he knew as well that this was the only way he would feel useful again. Sitting in that house he grew up in all day would have made him go mad sooner or later. He hated it there. Accompanying the others to the Ministry of Magic was the best thing he could have done. Even when Bellatrix’ spell hit him and he fell back into the veil he thought about how right his decision was. He would go. But Harry would live. And so would Remus. From far away he could hear Harry’s scream. Sirius wasn’t dead. Remus was right about that. But he was in a place he couldn’t come back from.

It was June 1998 when Sirius feet were standing on solid ground again. He didn’t know how he managed to get out nor did he remember what had happened in the place where he had stayed for two years. He didn’t even realise time had passed. It felt like it had only been a few seconds. Holding his wand tightly he looked around. Everything looked like it had back then, as if the battle just have ended and everyone had left. What had happened? Where was everyone?

Arriving at Grimmauld Place he found the house empty and dusty. Nobody was here and nobody had been here for a while. At least not lived here. He could see some traces of people who had been visiting this house. But hadn’t it looked different when he left? The Order had lived here. They had brought a warmth to that place that he never felt before. Now it was cold and dark again. Where was everyone? Where did they go after the battle in the Ministry? But sooner or later they would have to come back. They just had to. Where else would they go?

When evening fell the already discomforting atmosphere got even worse. Especially when no one was here besides the portrait of his mother, who was screaming through the house. Sirius was worried. He didn’t know what was going on and he didn’t know where everyone was. Finally he sent out his Patronus searching for Harry to deliver a message.

Harry and most of the other students at Hogwarts were still at school. With the help of their parents, the teachers, and the house elves, they managed to rebuild most of what had been destroyed a month ago. You could still see some broken down towers and big stones lying around that once were a part of a wall. But over all it looked like the place it had always been.

That night, Harry who had woken up from his nightmares again, suddenly saw a light shining through the slit of his bed curtains. He reached for his wand that was lying under his pillow and pulled away the curtain. A huge silver dog-like creature made of light and mist was standing in front of his bed . He could hardly believe what he was seeing since. The witch who was able to cast that Patronus was dead.

“RON!”, Harry yelled and Ron, who sleep as lightly as most of the other students, woke up instantly. His wand raised he pulled back the curtains and blinked in the bright light. When he finally realised what emitted the light his eyes got bigger and he looked at Harry.

Neville, Seamus and Dean, who had woken up because of Harry as well, also had their wands ready but as they stood up and came closer they lowered the wands.

“Isn’t that…,” Neville started.

“Tonks’ Patronus,” Harry finished his sentence.

“But… it’s impossible, right? She… she’s dead,” Ron answered, staring at the Patronus that was now starting to talk.

“Harry? Where are you? I’m worried sick. Did something happen? Please let me know. I’m waiting at our headquarters.”

Harry was glad he was still sitting in bed when he heard that voice. He hadn’t heard it for two years now. And he thought he would never be able to hear it again. He felt his chest tighten. His hands were shaking and he didn’t know what to do. Then all of sudden he jumped out of the bed, left the dorm, and shortly after the common room. His feet carried him to the office of the headmistress. He didn’t even notice the footsteps that followed him. Ron was right behind him.

“Students left their beds!” a voice suddenly screamed.

“Shut up, Peeves!”

“Oh! Potter! POTTER LEFT HIS BED!” he screamed even louder and Harry glared at him. He didn’t want to deal with that now… But when the door to the headmistress’ office opened, he didn’t bother with Peeves any longer.

“Harry, what are you-”

“Professor McGonagall. I need to talk with you!” Harry answered nervously. “Now.” he insisted when the woman in front of him hesitated.

“Come in…”

Harry and Ron didn’t sit down, although they had been offered a seat.

“Sirus. Sirius’ Patronus. He was in the dorm.” Harry began and Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

“Potter… you know that’s impossible…”

“I saw it, too! It was… a big dog. Or a wolf. Like Tonks’. We thought it was Tonks’ but it talked and it was Sirius’ voice” Ron added, seeing disbelief on her face.

“It talked?” she wondered and her eyes got bigger. “What did it say?”

“It said he was waiting at headquarters. I… think Grimmauld Place, then? But… he’s… gone, right? There’s no way he could…” Harry started looking to the floor. For a moment he had thought it might be possible that Sirius was still alive, waiting there for him. But he was so stupid. It was impossible for Sirius to still be alive after falling through that veil.

“Harry… I want to be honest with you. Sirius is dead. He had been dead for two years now. I don’t know where the Patronus might have come from. It could be a delayed message. Or even a trick to lure you to Grimmauld Place. You know it’s not safe anymore. And though you defeated Voldemort there are people left who want nothing more than to see you dead,” Professor McGonagall explained. “But I will let the Aurors know. So they can-”

“I want to go, too.” Seeing the look of disapproval on her face, Harry frowned. “Professor… I faced Voldemort. I can deal with… whoever might be waiting for me there.”

“Please!”, Ron interjected, and the headmistress sighed deeply.

“Fine. Give it a bit more time, okay? I will take care of everything.”

“Thank you!” Harry and Ron said gratefully.

Harry wasn’t very happy when going back to bed.

“I know you want to go now but…” Ron mumbled, but Harry interrupted him.

“I can’t wait. How am I supposed to wait?” he answered. “After that? It was Sirius. I’m sure it was Sirius. I… can feel it. I don’t think it’s a trick.”

 

 

Harry couldn’t wait for the next day and during breakfast he was already pestering Professor McGonagall about what would be happening until she finally answered.

“Harry, two Aurors will come with you. The fireplace in my office is connected to the floo network. You will meet the Aurors at 11am. Come to my office then.” the headmistress explained.

It was hard for the boy to concentrate on anything until that time. Hermione, to whom they told everything tried her best to calm Harry down and also to make clear that it really could be a trap and something might happen. But Harry didn’t care. It was Sirius’ voice he heard. It was his voice. Nobody else had that voice.

When it was time to leave he said bye to his friends and hurried to the office. The headmistress was already waiting for him and explained the plan to him. Kingsley and another Auror he hadn’t met yet would wait in Diagon Alley for him. Together they would apparate to Grimmauld Place. As soon as Harry heard that, he wanted to step into the fireplace but he was held back.

“Please, Harry. Be careful. It might be a trap. Even if there’s someone looking like Sirius… Remember. He died. He died at the Ministry. It can’t be him.” the woman said making Harry lower his head. He didn’t want to hear about that. He just wanted to leave and follow the voice that called him the night before.

Everything worked out the way it should have. The Aurors had waited for Harry and took him between them to arrive at Grimmauld Place. The house looked old and lacked the atmosphere it once had. It reminded Harry of all the people he lost… they once had gathered here. And now… he took a deep breath. As he started to open the door, Kingsley coughed. “Stay back, Harry.” he said and pushed Harry behind himself. Then he opened the squeaking door. As soon as he made a step inside someone came crashing down the stairs. Kingsley raised his wand higher and so did the other Auror, whose name was Brooks. Harry tried to have a look at what was happening when he suddenly heard the voice of his godfather.

“Kingsley…!” he said and Kingsley growled slightly.

“Stay were you are. Who are you?” he asked suspiciously.

“Who… what? Kingsley. You know me,” Sirius answered and Harry tried to push himself in front of Brooks, who was grabbing him hard.

“Don’t.”, he warned but Harry couldn’t stay still.

“Sirius!” he called, and Sirius’ eyes widened.

“Harry!”

He wanted to make a step forward, but Kingsley stopped him. “Stay. Were. You. Are. And tell me now. Who are you?” he asked again.

Sirius had no idea why he was reacting like this. “I’m Sirius Black. I live here. I offered to use this house as headquarter for the Order. Kingsley, please… what do you want to hear?”

“Not enough. Try better. Tell me something only Sirius could know,” Kingsley ordered and Sirius slowly got nervous.

“When Harry and I met for the first time… we… talked and I… asked him to live with me,” Sirius said and Kingsley frowned.

“Not enough. How can you be here?” he asked.

“I fell… into the veil. And I stepped out again. But you were already gone.”

“When?”

“What?”

“When did you come out again?”

“Yesterday. Right after I fell through it. I was able to come out right away, but-” Sirius explained.

“That happened two years ago!” Kingsley said aggressively.

Silence fell in the hallway. Nobody said anything. Only Harry still tried to fight Brooks who was holding him. “Let me go already! That’s Sirius. I know it’s him!” he protested. Finally he freed his hands, pushed Brooks and Kingsley away, and ran towards Sirius, who stared at him.

“Harry…” He made a step backwards. The boy was much taller than the last time he saw him. Two years… was that really true? Slowly he hugged Harry, pressed him against his body. “I’m so glad you’re alright,” he said, and smiled. Harry couldn’t believe what was happening. This was Sirius. He looked like him, he smelled like him, his whole body felt like him. But how could he be here? He had seen him fall through the veil. How could he come back?

It took Sirius a long time to finally convince the Aurors it was him. They tried a lot of spells to find out if it was someone else pretending to be Sirius, and though they gave up in the end, they still weren’t sure. Eventually, Harry asked some questions only Sirius could answer and so they knew. This was Sirius. This person in front of them really was Sirius. So this was the point to finally leave them alone. Harry and Sirius should have a few moments together while Brooks and Kingsley went back to their office to talk.

When they finally left and Harry was alone with Sirius, he didn’t really know what to say. Two years had passed and so many things happened. “I think they will go to the ministry to talk about you. Then you might be free. Everyone knows it wasn’t your fault. It was… Peter who…” Harry stopped talking and took a deep breath. “So… you’ll be free, I hope,” he added and turned to Sirius.

“Tell me what happened,” Sirius begged. He needed to know what was going on. Harry wasn’t sure where to start, but he finally talked about how they left the ministry, how everything had become worse, how Dumbledore was killed, how they searched for the horcruxes, and finally how the battle at Hogwarts happened. He ended with the death of Voldemort, which brought a smile to Sirius’ lips. “Harry… Merlin, I’m so proud of you. And James would be, too.” Gently he hugged him. “And Lily. Every one of us. You fought so hard…”

Harry leaned against him, sighing deeply. “Sirius… there… is something else I need to tell you,” he started and looked at him as Sirius let go of him again. “You know… many people died during the war.” This was the best time to tell him. He didn’t know if there was any other moment that would fit better to what he needed to say. “So many people… They lost their lives. So did… Moody… and Fred. And Tonks. And…” Harry pressed his lips together, stood up from the sofa they were sitting on. He walked to the windows, feeling Sirius’ eyes resting on him. It was that second Sirius realised what Harry was trying to say.

“No,” he whispered and stood up as well. He came closer, grabbing Harry by his shoulder and turned him around. Panic was showing in his eyes.

“Sirius… I’m sorry…”

“No! Stop. That… No.” His hands were shaking and he breathed deeply. He didn’t want to hear it. He made a step back, clenching his fists before running his hands through his hair.

“Sirius. He’s dead. Remus is dead,” Harry finally concluded flinching when Sirius began yelling at him. “NO, HARRY! NO! He’s not! He… can’t be…” Sirius shook his head, slowly sinking to his knees.

It had just been yesterday he’d seen the despair on Remus’ face when he was falling through the veil. And now it was him kneeling on the floor, shaking, with tears running down his face. Remus was gone. And now he was the last one left. He had to live. Like Remus did before. But now there was no chance of coming back for anyone.

_**To be continued…?** _


End file.
